Maka's mine
by PoeTheDragonWillEatYou
Summary: Soul turned in a rather quick motion and flung his hands around Maka's neck and spoke. "Maka's mine!"
1. Maka's mine

**Hello! **

**This fan fiction is a giant fluffy pile of fluff about Soul and Maka and how overprotecting Soul is over his meister. Sorry if som of the characters are OOC**

**(Maka and Soul are dating in this)**

* * *

The new semester at the DWMA had started. Maka was excited to start. She always had a passion for learning, and now that the kishin was sealed she could really just focus on learning. But of course, going to the academy also meant academy gossip.

"Do you see that girl?"

"Yeah, who is she?"

"She's the girl who defeated the kishin with a punch!"

Maka heard that all the time when walking the halls, climbing the stairs, or even just walking around Death City. And she found it so annoying, couldn't people just focus on schoolwork rather then gossip about her? But, of course that wasn't going to happen. So she just ignored it and went on with her life at the academy.

* * *

After Stein's newest dissection it was lunch time. Maka and Soul (who was walking with her like always) were going to meet up with their friends and eat lunch like old times. Seeing Tsubaki Maka (dragging Soul) ran up to her friend to talk.

"Hey Tsubaki!" said Maka said with a very unhappy Soul in the background muttering about how uncool Maka was.

"Oh hey Maka! Come on lets go to lunch!" retorted Tsubaki.

And with that they went to lunch.

* * *

After the 'gang' sat down at there old table they just sat down and enjoyed each others company like old times. Talking about how life is and they enjoyed gossiping,_ sometimes._

"Hi your Maka, right?" said a new student approaching

"Um...yes, why do you ask?" Maka said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime.." the student asked, rather quietly.

Then Soul turned around, in a rather fast motion and threw his arms around Maka's neck and spoke.

"Maka's mine!"

**AN: So, yeah. I just had this idea in my head fora while after I saw this fan art AND I NEEDED TO GET IT OFF MY CHEST, BADLY.**


	2. AN

**A lot of you guys have really like Maka's mine, so do you want me to continue it [somehow]?**

**-PoeTheDragonWillEatYou**

**. .**

** U**


	3. Aftermath

They were just staring at Soul after his little "incident" with the new student, especially Maka. But what was he to do? Maka was _his _girlfriend, and so what if he was protective over her, wasn't that a good thing? He knew it was rude to lash out, but everyone liked Maka because she defeated the kishin! They were just using her it's not like they actually liked her. Right?

* * *

It was the end of the day and it was time for Soul and Maka to go home. Getting on his motorcycle, Soul watched as she, on instinct wrapped her arms around Soul's waist and braced herself for the ride home. But, this time instead of a smooth ride, his anger from earlier filled him up and gave her one rough ride home.

* * *

When arriving home to their little apartment Soul watched as Maka went to her room to do her homework while Soul lied down on the little couch. Eventually he would do his homework but right now he just needed to think about the days events. Then he remembered lunch. God, why did he do that he's so stupid! Couldn't he just contain his jealousy? Maka could based on the sheer amount of love letters he got. He was so uncool! He needed to say he was sorry to Maka, that was the only cool thing I guy like him could do.

* * *

He walked to Maka's room, and knocked on the door and spoke.

"Maka, can I come in?"

A timid voice came from the receiving end, "Of course Soul"

"Look Maka, I'm really sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have done that, that's not what cool guys do."

Maka took Soul's hands, "Soul, you know I could've handled it myself, but in someway I liked that you did"

With that she gave a soft peck on Soul's cheek, and whispered something,

"Thank you"

**AN- You guys really seemed to like Maka's mine so I decided that it will be a multi-chapter. **

**Sorry if this chapter sucks.**


	4. School Day Fun

**So, I think I forgot to mention two things:**

**1. I do not own Soul Eater **

**2. The Original idea for the first chapter came from the fan art "Maka's mine"**

**This chapter will also be themed after fan art.**

* * *

Soul had just woken up, just woken up and he heard that yell _much _to early in the morning

"Soul! Get your butt out of bed!"

He responded very intelligently,

"Agh, five more minutes, pwease Maka!"

"No Soul! We're gonna be late to school, get up and eat breakfast! And don't forget to change!"

Stupid feisty meisters.

* * *

Soul had just finished getting dressed, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and do his hair. But when he opened the door, Maka was already in there. Brushing. Her. Teeth. What was Soul going to do? The sink was only big enough for one. So he improvised, he grabbed his tooth brush smeared the light blue paste on it and pushed Maka out of the way to start brushing. But as soon as he started to brush Maka took his toothbrush and rubbed all over Soul's face. He stared at Maka in disbelief.

"Did you just rub toothpaste on me?"

Maka just giggled, "Yes."

"I hate you."

"Let's just get to school tiny-tits."

"Whatever"

* * *

They ate and now it was time to leave for school. They had their Spartoi uniforms on, and were walking hand in hand when Soul quickly leaned over and kissed Maka on the cheek.


	5. Pause

**I'm going on a trip for a while so I won't be able to upload for a week. **

**-Poe **


	6. Guns Ready!

**I finally got access to a computer! I can upload! So before I start I just wanted you guys to know that during the school year, I will try to update once a week but know promises. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater**

**X**x**X**

"One hot day in Death City, isn't it?" said Soul

"Yeah, but at least I'm not wearing a leather jacket and long jeans" sassed back [sass master*] Maka

Soul just couldn't win with her, could he?

**X**x**X**

Maka felt like it was old times, just hanging out with her friends outside of the DWMA; watching Kid freak out about symmetry, trying to get rid of the picture of that poor bird that Professor Stein dissected during class, and now watching Miss. Marie complain about her love life. It was just the same. To put it short she loved times like these. She didn't even mind her overbearing father! Leaning against Soul's shoulder she looked up into the scythes eyes and asked a simple question.

"Do you enjoy times like these, with...me, or with everyone?"

The scythe chuckled, and looked out into the distance and spoke, "I think these moments are super cool, even if I'm with a girl that's flat as a board"

Maka decided to give Soul a break and not Maka chop him, which he was very happy about and didn't argue upon her decisions. They focused on there group once more and almost laughed at the sight of it. Kid was lecturing Patti because again she was not standing right, so Maka and Soul did the most appropriate thing, they raised their hands up in a gun position and shouted,

"BOOM!"


	7. Sick days and Pancakes

**Hey! Look I know your all going to be pissed at me for writing ANOTHER authors note, but I wanted to shout out my reviewers, followers, and people who favorited me [would you be called favorite-teers, or like favorities? Oh who cares!] Really sorry if I sound like a stuck up brat with these comments, I'll try my best not too.**

**blackstargod2-**

**Thank you for the compliment! It makes me extremely happy that people like my work!**

**kikyo2180-**

**I don't want you to think that I don't like you, but, do you like my fan fiction? I'm getting mixed emotions from you.**

**animelover688-**

**Again, I don't want to be rude but do you not lie me, or is it because I took a break? **

**Raregem986-**

**Hahaha, I love your comment!**

**Guest-**

**I. LOVE. YOU. [Platonically]**

**sabrinabina-**

**I like you!**

**Wild Cat. Mao-**

**Awesome, I will.**

**HinaBaby19-**

**I'll try! But honestly comments like this make me feel amazing.**

**Mermain123-**

**Good advice.**

**SOULEATERLOVER7118-**

**Hehehe, I like your comment.**

**vXxBlackRabbitxVv-  
**

**Thank you! Honestly I'm so happy when I get positive things like this.**

**Miss. Wabada-sama, **

**I love that you like my fics, you make me feel good about my writing.**

**BubblesDoujinshi-**

**hehehe, funny.**

**Enough about me, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

"Maka! Your not going to school today, YOU. ARE. SICK!" shouted the albino from the kitchen.

"No! I'll ruin my attendance! I have to go to school!" replied Maka.

"You have to stay home, you were puking all night. Face the facts, you have the flu!"

"Fine, I'll stay home, but call the school and tell them I won't be at school!" said Maka

"I'll be staying home too, who's gonna take care of you otherwise?"

She grumbled, "Fine."

* * *

Maka had fallen asleep right after there argument. So Soul baked her pancakes. But, then he remembered. He didn't call the school! Quickly he ran to the mirror and called the death room.

"WAZ UP SOUL?" said the energetic reaper

"Um...nothing sir, it's just that Maka's sick, so we won't be at school today." replied Soul

"Of course I understand! Yeah, stay home. Rest! You know what don't even worry about homework!"

"Cool-"

"My Maka's sick! Oh no! Papa's coming!" said the red haired death scythe

"She's fine old man, she doesn't need your help."

"I know." said a very upset Spirit

* * *

Soul had barely saved the pancakes from there demise but none the less, they still survived. In which Maka happily at them, and then threw up. They had a nice little sick day.

**I know that was short but I wanted to give you guys something to read. I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	8. Why not to wear a skirt to school

**Thank you for all the comments! It made me feel totally 'cool'. In this chapter Marie married Stein [YAY FOR MARIE GETTING MARRIED] and they have 3 kids: Shelley Yumi Stein, Victor Spirit Stein, and Joe Sid Stein. Joe and Victor are twins.**

It has been ten years since Maka and Soul graduated the DWMA, and seven years since Maka had been teaching there, three years since she had been teaching Shelley, and two years since she had been teaching Stein's boys. Shelley was a sweet heart, but Victor, that boy was demonic. His personality was nothing his parents. It was like Black*Star's, Soul's, and her father's all wrapped up into a twelve year old. Joe was very calm and collected and if he was invited to, he helped his father with experiments. But today, today was much worse then normal.

Maka's day started like any other day. She woke up nice and early, took a shower, got changed and made breakfast for Soul and her little girl, Alma who was two and was just adorable. Left to teach at six forty-fix and went straight to her room. Class started in fifteen minutes, so she decided to just walk around a bit since she already had her lesson planned. She ended up at her old class, class Crescent Moon. She had such great memories in that room.

_It was the super written final exam, she had studied all night and was determined to beat Ox. And right after they had started Soul got in trouble for cheating. She was mortified to say the least when she saw Soul stripped down to nothing. She would never admit it but Soul looked really cute like that, she couldn't let him no that she liked him all the way back then. But bone underwear? Who wears that?_

Look how far she'd come. She'd married that guy. She had a child with that guy. She loved that guy. She walked away, slowly. Maka didn't get it, why was she being so sentimental? She's been teaching here for seven years. She was twenty six! Maka didn't get it, but she didn't care, memories where meant to be remembered. She kept on walking, and somehow ended up in the lunch room. This is where it happened this is where Soul did it. He claimed her in front of the whole school.

_After the 'gang' sat down at there old table they just sat down and enjoyed each others company like old times. Talking about how life is and they enjoyed gossiping, sometimes._

_"Hi your Maka, right?" said a new student approaching_

_"Um...yes, why do you ask?" Maka said._

_"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime.." the student asked, rather quietly._

_Then Soul turned around, in a rather fast motion and threw his arms around Maka's neck and spoke._

_"Maka's mine!"_

* * *

She looked down at her watch, she had five minutes before class started.

_'Time to leave' _she thought

Maka made it to class with two minutes to spare. She let her students in. [including the demon child Victor] And started the lesson.

* * *

"Class, today we're doing a lesson on Soul resonance today because your teacher Stein, is unavailable."

A collection of grumbles was heard through out the class.

"HEY, THIS STUFF IS SO BORING!" Maka flinched. It was Victor, again.

"Dude, sit down" Joe was trying to calm him down but failed.

"Yo, Maka. Catch me if you can."

With that he ran out of the room, but just to get on her nerves, looked up her skirt and called her flat chested and ran.

* * *

Soul was right in the middle of the death scythe meeting when he heard a very familiar streak.

"COME BACK HEAR YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

That was his Maka all right.

"You're never going to catch me Evans!" Marie and Stein's eyes were open in horror. That was there son that Maka was chasing after.

"You little...agh! You looked up my skirt and called me flat chested!"

At this point Soul was at the edge of killing the kid and Marie was at the edge of a nervous break down.

"Lord Death, may I be excused?" asked Soul

"Of course Soul. You know what, meeting dismissed.

Now it was only up to four death scythes to get a twelve year old boy.

* * *

"Come back here!" Maka lost Victor, she was screwed.

"Dude, messing with my girl, not cool." Soul was her prince charming, she caught that pesky little boy.

"VICTOR!" Marie's voice boomed through the halls.

He gulped, he was in trouble.

* * *

School was dismissed early, so Soul and Maka walked back home hand in hand.

* * *

**So yeah, I tried to make it longer. If any of you are wondering why Lord Death is still here it's because I'm writing based on the anime. But even in the anime, I still think Soul would've become a death scythe eventually.**


	9. Papa and Me

Maka hated her father, at least that's what she thought. She thought she didn't need him. But in this state, in his condition, she feels like she's two again and needs her Papa's help to do everything. She cries at night, in the day, she doesn't even attend classes. Lord Death's okay with it okay with it though. He understand. Things like this are hard on a little girl. Though Maka was 15, she was just so fragile and week right now. But, he was getting worse, so she was getting worse. Her skin was pale, she had dark circles around her eyes which were red and puffy from crying, she didn't eat and was getting deathly skinny, and no one could stop this. Not even Soul.

* * *

Maka was reading to her Papa. To be exact, she was reading the book that her Papa read along with her when she first learned how to read: "My Weapon". Originally, someone got it for her Mama and her Papa as a joke, saying that since Maka looked so much like her mother and not looking anything like her father that she would inherit all of Kami's abilities, meaning she would become a meister, rather then a weapon. Oddly enough, it was true.

"The little girl said to her father, "Papa, one day I wanna be just as strong as Mama one day?"

"But why? The father asked, questioning his daughter"

"Because, Mama said I'd be a meister, so I'll become the most powerful wielder of them all!"

"The father chuckled at the little girls words, you know you have weapon blood"

Maka put the book down unable to read anymore. She tried to swallow down her feelings, knowing this was just like the conversation that her and her Papa had. She didn't want to think about losing him, but she knew she would have to eventually.

"Maka...? Are you there?"

"Yes, Papa!"

"What were you reading?"

"My Weapon"

"The book I read you when you where little?"

"Yes Papa."

"Do you love me Maka?"

"Of course Papa."

"I love you...Maka"

"Papa don't go."

"I'll stay right here with you. Forever Maka. Even when I'm dead"

"Do you promise?"

"I pinky promise"

Maka had hope that this time, he would remain like this, but she knew the memory was already slipping away from him. Slowly, but it wad leaving. She heard the hesitance in his voice, she knew he would forget.

"Who are you?"

"Your daughter."

"I don't have a daughter, I only have a girlfriend, and we haven't even graduated yet."

"NO PAPA! YOU HAVE! I'M YOUR DAUGHTER, PLEASE BELIEVE ME!"

"Nurse! Get her away from me!"

There was movement. Much to fast for Maka, she was thrown out, asked to leave. So she waited, just outside of the room. She waited, and waited, and waited. Nothing ever happened though.

* * *

She sensed a soul coming closer, a familiar soul, her partners soul.

"Soul?"

"Yeah tiny-tits?"

She could have hit him, but she didn't, she was to emotionally drained to.

"Are you okay Maka?"

"No, Soul. I'm not okay. My whole life is just messing with my mind. He's so young, he doesn't deserve to go. If something is good in this world, let him live. Please. Mama's away, and he's all I have left Soul, my life is flashing before my eyes. Please don't rip him away from me"

"Maka, even if he's gone you've got me, alright?"

"I know Soul, it's just h-h-he's my dad, I don't want him to go." she was starting to cry, things were escalating.

"Maka, I know your old man, he's a fighter, he'll get through this. Even I know he will. He's one of the worlds strongest weapons, he'll fight. Plus Stein is taking care of him, he might end up with a screw in his head but still, Stein's the best doc in town"

"He's the only you idiot"

They just sat there leaning against the nurse office wall for a while.

* * *

It had been two weeks, and Spirit still showed no sign of improvement, but however, this was not a lost cause, she knew he would power through this, at least she hoped he would.

After all, her Papa was a death scythe. But even one mission can mess someone as experienced as him up. Maka hoped and prayed that Spirit would get his memory of her back, because otherwise, Maka didn't know what to do.


	10. To Hear Your Voice One Last Time

So...the last chapter was pretty unclear and I'll take the blame. Spirit was on a mission and hit his head, causing him to lose his memory of Maka. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Because I'm obsessed with Spirit and Maka's father daughter relationship, this chapter is about them again. Also, I'm taking requests now! I'll write about anything [as long as it's NOT SMUT]

* * *

Spirit Albarn was dying. And this time, he wasn't going to survive. No one knows what happened they just knew that a DWMA student had found him at the outskirts of town bleeding out, the injuries being open for too long to fix. Last time, he had managed to regain his memory, and didn't suffer much brain damage, but this time he had his memory of Maka, and he knew he was going to die. Maka ended up spending all of her free time in the infirmary, talking to her father, listening to her father, and taking care of him. She didn't want to believe everyone else she didn't want to believe that he would die, he was the strongest death scythe in the world, he would make it, he **would** make it. Maka didn't even care that she was missing her classes, all she wanted was to have her Papa healthy and alive.

That was all she wanted.

* * *

Spirit Albarn's predicted death was going to be in a week. Stein had told Maka first, so she could brace herself for it. All that week she sat there, holding her fathers hand, crying and just hoping and praying that he would become better. Maka was holding up, barely.

Today was the first day of the week of Spirit's predicted death, Maka seemed fine. The ash blonde girl was cleaning up around her fathers infirmary when she heard a small croak.

"Maka..?"

Maka knew that voice, that was her father's voice. She was so happy, she could cry. This was

the first time that he had spoken in four days.

"Yes Papa?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do Papa, why wouldn't I?"

"Good, I love you too."

"Papa-"

The conversation had ended by Spirit's snores, he had fallen asleep. Maka didn't mind though, she got to hear her father's voice again. And that meant the world to her.

It truly did.

* * *

On day two, Spirit's condition wasn't getting much better, in fact it was getting worse. Stein said that his lungs were going to slowly fail, and he would die from the lack of oxygen. Maka sobbed. She had to make every moment with her father count, and there was no other way. But Spirit slept for four days straight, she didn't get too. She had to hope that her father would wake up tomorrow, and not fall into a permanent slumber.

* * *

It was Spirit's predicted last day, everyone had visited him bringing him flowers and praying, all that Maka wanted to do was see her father.

At noon, everyone had left, she had her father to herself. She was determined to talk to him. And she got lucky, he was awake. So ever so slowly, she sat down on the little guest chair and held her fathers hand.

"Maka?"

"Yes Papa?"

"I need to tell you something"

"Alright"

"The day you were born, it was exhausting. I was eighteen years old and I wasn't nearly ready to be a dad, your mother was in labor for eight hours, and was squeezing the circulation out of my hand. But, when I saw you, I knew the pain was worth it. You had your mother's green eyes, those beautiful green eyes. And when we took you home, we where amazed with your lungs. You screamed and screamed and screamed all the way home and threw the night. When your mother held you, you cried. But when I held you, you giggled. And I felt like we had a connection that's why I always treated you the way I treated you."

Maka was crying, no bawling. She had never known.

"Papa, I-I-I love you"

"I know sweetie"

At 12:16, Spirit Albarn died.

At 12:17, Maka cried harder then she ever did in her life.

At 12:18, the infirmary staff came in to take Spirit's body away.

Two months later Maka's mother came home

At 12:16, two months after Spirit's death, he was buried.

But at 12:16, Maka had lost her father, and the world had lost the strongest death scythe. Lord Death lost his best partner, Kami lost her ex-husband, Stein had lost his first weapon, many had lost their role model, and the DWMA past, present, and future had lost a great man.

They lost Spirit, but Maka knew her Papa was in a better place.

She knew.


	11. The Bloody War

Another father daughter relationship, I know I know I know. I'm trying to stop but it's hard. Here goes!

* * *

Alma was enduring her time of the month. It wasn't pleasant for Soul, especially since this week Maka was supervising a school field trip. Really, being with an overly emotional girl for a week alone wasn't what he thought of daddy daughter time. He was praying that Maka would be home soon. Or else, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

It was simple, every day Soul went to the DWMA to help out Lord Death and be his weapon when Maka's old man wasn't available. It was normal. Then he went home at three, and waited for Maka and Alma to come home. But of course Maka just happened to leave him right when Alma's period started. It was either that Maka really hated those weeks so she tried to get away or that she just had insane luck, he was hoping it was just that Maka had extreme luck. So, when Soul got home at three on a Monday, Alma came at exactly 4:16, slammed the door, ran to her room, did her homework, and came out for dinner, went back into her room for god knows what. Soul tried to contact his wife, but failed and was just in uncool guy, waiting on his daughters needs. Then, Wes, his six year old son called for him. He didn't know what he would do without Maka.

* * *

Soul had finally soothed Wes to bed, playing him music when he hear his eldest daughter groan. Very gently, he walked into the room.

"Alma, you alright?""

"Yeah daddy"

"Do you wanna talk?"

"I just want to know when Mama comes home."

Soul chuckled, "Of course you do, she's good at these kind of things. Your Mama, will come home at the end of the week so just hold on, okay?"

"Okay Papa..."

Soul just smiled, his daughter was fine.

"Oh and Papa? My sheets need to be changed"

Of course they did, Soul just had the worst luck in the world.

* * *

It was Tuesday. Soul had a day off, and so did Tsubaki. He asked her to change his sheets for him. Due to the fact that Soul can't do laundry for his dear life. Tsubaki was happy to due it for him, she even cleaned the whole house. Soul thanked her and she went to her and Black*Star's home.

* * *

He was waiting for his daughter, terrified how she'd act when she came home. He had every right to be, when Alma was on her time of the month, she was moody beyond belief. Even moodier then when Maka was pregnant. Both times. Put together. Times two. It was like she was a kishin rather then his sweet daughter. And she came home.

"I'M HOME!"

"Hey Alma."

"Whatever..."

So today she was being like a fifteen year old brat, this was certainly better then when she was an overly dramatic cry baby yesterday.

* * *

It was Wednesday. Alma was calm, but Soul wasn't. She was much to calm. Much. He was afraid that she would turn on him at any minute. So he slept with one eye open. Then it happened. Right before they were about to sit down for dinner [spaghetti, or as Maka calls it the only food he can make] Alma freaked out right before dinner.

"DAD YOU DON'T GET IT AND YOU NEVER WILL! I HAVE MY OWN LIFE AND I DON'T WANT STUPID SPAGHETTI, I WANT MAMA!" yelled Alma

Soul was confused, this was uncharted territory.

* * *

He called Liz, and she told him to just talk to her, so he did. Rather, tried to talk to her. It was an utter failure.

"Alma?" Soul called

"Go away Papa."

"Do you wanna talk?"

"No"

He couldn't even talk to his own daughter. He finally knew what Spirit felt like

* * *

Maka wasn't back, he was again behind on the laundry, and Alma's bloody war wasn't over yet. But most importantly, MAKA. WASN'T. HOME. She was a day late, what if the field trip had gone horribly wrong? The countless scenarios playing in his mind were all terrible. He just wanted Maka back. And three hours later, that's where she was. Soul knew she had a grigori soul, but now he really knew she was an angel.

* * *

**I had a lot of fun righting this. Especially since I'm a girl, so we all fight our own wars during those weeks. Hehe. It was also really fun to right in Soul's pov. I'll try to upload soon! Sorry I'm really energetic. YAY!**


	12. The End of an Era

Today was the day. The day Maka would no longer be an Albarn, but an Evans. Her father was of course bawling his eyes out, and her mother was incredibly happy. As much as Kami loved Spirit, she was glad Maka would no longer be an Albarn. She approved of the marriage. While Spirit took months and months to finally say yes. But, eventually he said yes and here she was, five minutes from walking down the aisle, to become a Evans. This was the best day of her life.

* * *

The music started playing, and one by one, her bridesmaids walked down the aisle. First Liz, then Patti, then Kim, and finally Tsubaki, her maid of honor. Then she. Together, her and her father made their way down the aisle, for the last time she'd be an Albarn. She'd be upset by that, but she'd be Soul's. Finally. She made it down the aisle, her father handed her up and looked up at her future husband. She was ready.

Lord Death spoke, "Who blesses the marriage?"

Spirit and Kami replied, "We do!"

He chuckled but proceeded with the ceremony. He was just about to pronounce the marriage when it was the vows.

"Soul? Your vows"

He cleared his throat and spoke, "When we first met we met at the piano. I was playing the piano when you came in. And you liked it, but of course you did, it was so simple and your tone deaf. But, we got closer, and closer. And then we had that incident with Blair, then we kept fighting. Then I get hit by Crona, and that the whole black blood thing happened, Arachnephobia, the kishin, but my point is that we had a pretty terrible time at the DWMA. But, I'm-um, really glad that I was in that piano room because of those uncool things, we're here being cool. So, thanks Maka"

She knew that he probably made that up but she was crying. That was pretty deep for Soul.

"Maka?"

Maka opened her mouth to start speaking, "If I do recall, we had a little incident in the cafeteria when some freshman asked me out. Which ended with the now catchy phrase, "Maka's mine!" But, when I think back to that I'm glad that happened. It brought us closer. And hey look at us, we're getting married! And I usually am the one to think things through. But, Soul I love you, and there's nothing in this world that can change that. Okay? And I can't wait to marry you and get out of this awful wedding dress and shoes"

They may have been short, but they both thought that was the best thing they had ever heard, it was music to their ears.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Maka and Soul first intertwined their fingers together, and kissed. It wasn't long by any stretch of imagination, but it was perfect for them.

And Patti's favorite part was next, party time.

* * *

Really, it was a simple party, nothing extravagant just simple. Now, all of them were there sitting together listening to the toasts. And of course, Spirit had quite a memorable one.

"Listen Octopus head, you make my daughter happy, and I'm grateful for that, because I could never make Maka happy, and I'm glad somebody could. But, if you hurt my daughter, I WILL FREAKIN' KILL YOU-Oh, and I'm still the strongest death scythe, I can squash you like a bug. So keep her happy, alright? That's all I ask of you."

The wedding was perfect. And now Soul could really say that Maka was his.

* * *

**It's the end of the story. It's been a good run with you guys. Thank you all for reviewing, ****favoriting, and following the story. Just thank you for supporting me through this story. **

**-Poe**


End file.
